Indonesia, i'm in Love
by Delusional Crier
Summary: Indonesia. negara yang paling ia benci, berubah menjadi negara yang paling Natsu cintai. mind to RnR pleaaaaseeee?


**AU, kadang OOC**

_**and pardon me if there's any typo**_

**Loc: Indonesia.**

**(karena author doyan baca novel, jadi fic ini akan menggunakan lo-gue(hubnya apa? ah sudahlah.)**

**enjoy~**

* * *

><p>KRING! KRING! KRIIIIIING!<p>

Tangan laki-laki itu menggapai tombol _off _ pada wekernya yang berbunyi nyaring. Weker berwarna biru yang terletak di meja di samping kasurnya itu telah ia matikan sebanyak tiga kali. Semua dering alarm yang mengganggu tidur khusyunya ia matikan tanpa ragu. Dan kini, ia melanjutkan lagi tidurnya sambil mendengkur. Dunia terasa amat senyap sampai akhirnya terdengar bunyi krasak-krusuk heboh di luar kamarnya. Sepersekian detik kemudian, pintu kamarnya digedor-gedor. Merasa amat terganggu, ia bangkit dari kasurnya dengan setengah melek dan bersungut dalam hati. Ia kembali melemparkan tubuhnya ke kasur setelah ia membuka kunci kamarnya.

"aaaw!" laki-laki itu loncat dari kasurnya setelah merasakan cubitan yang amat dahsyat di kulitnya. Ia mengusap-usap tangannya dengan pandangan apa-apaan-sih-orang-lagi-enak-tidur. Seakan mengerti arti dari pandangan laki-laki tersebut, wanita berusia kisaran tigapuluh dua tahun itu menghela napas panjang. Ia menggerakkan dahunya ke arah meja tidur disamping kasur laki-laki tersebut. Laki-laki itu mengikuti dagu wanita itu. Matanya terbelalak. Ia loncat dari kasur.

"lho, papa nggak jadi anter aku?" tanya si pirang, berkacak pinggang.

"duh, maaf Lu. Papa betul-betul nggak tau kalau akan ada _meeting_ dadakan pagi buta gini," ucap ayahnya sembari terus mengutak-atik ponselnya. Gadis pirang itu menghela napas. Tentu aja ayahnya tidak akan tau bahwa pagi ini—lagi-lagi—ada rapat dadakan.

"lagipula kamu kan bukan anak TK lagi, Lu. Berangkat saja bareng ucap Ayah. Gadis yang dipanggil Lu oleh ayahnya itu mendongak, memalingkan wajah dari rotinya yang sedang ia beri selai.

"_that's not the problem here, dad._" Ucapnya setelah menggigit ujung roti.

"lain kali nggak akan batal deh—" omongan ayahnya terhenti ketika nada dering telepon genggamnya berbunyi. Setelah mematikan panggilan, Ayah buru-buru bangkit dari kursi dan mengambil tas dan jasnya.

"duh papa udah di telepon. Papa berangkat dulu ya, _see you. Bye."_ Ucapnya rada berteriak karena ia telah ada di depan pintu. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum.

Remaja laki-laki bersurai merah muda itu mengambil tasnya dengan terburu dan digembloknya di punggung, lalu ia menaiki onthel antiknya dan bergegas mengayuh dengan kencang agar cepat sampai tujuan. Dia tidak boleh telat. Ini hari pertamaaaa!

Si blonde itu melirik ke arloji gemerlap di tangannya. Ekspresinya menunjukkan kengerian. Ia lantas menyuruh sopirnya agar mempercepat laju mobilnya—yang menurut Mang Udin sudah kencang. Jalanan yang sudah memasuki jam-jam padat mmbuat mobil yang ditumpanginya sering terhambat.

Lucy merasa cukup tenang saat melihat arloji ditangannya lalu melihat jalanan disekitarnya. Sebentar lagi ia akan sampai di sekolahnya. Iapun telah memasuki daerah yang cukup lenggang untuk mengebut. Tapi kelegaannya tidak berlangsung lama, saat tiba-tiba decitan rem mobilnya berbunyi sangat kencang. _Oh gosh, _masih terlalu pagi. Mang Udin dengan spontan turun dari mboil untuk mengecek. Begitupun dengan Lucy.

Laki-laki berambut merah muda itu sudah tergeletak di jalanan. Walau tidak banyak darah yang keluar seperti di film-film, Lucy tetap saja panic. Ditambah, sudah banyak orang yang mengelilinginya. Tidak jarang pula kendaraan berhenti

"Mang, ini langsung kita bawa ke rumah sakit aja, Mang. Ngeriii!" ucap Lucy kepada sopirnya.

"pak, tolong bantu angkut ke mobil, ya," ujarnya kepada laki-laki agak tua kekar.

"non, ini onthelnya mau digmanain?" tanya Mang Udin. Merekapun mencari tali rapia lalu mengikatnya ke mobil sedan mewah milik Lucy.

* * *

><p>Ia merasakan matanya seperti di lem oleh lem <em>power super glue<em> ketika ia berusaha membuka kelopak matanya. Perlahan-lahan ia membuka matanya, samar-samar terlihat surai pirang indah sedang berkacak pinggang sembari menelepon. Gadis itu melihat layar ponselnya, lalu menekan beberapa tombol dan menaruh ponselnya di telinga. Speertinya tak ada jawaban di sebrang sana, ia melihat layarnya lagi, lalu ponselnya diletakkan lagi di telinganya. Berulang-ulang. Gadis itu Nampak lelah, ia mengunci ponselnya dan mengeluarkan napas berat. Ia memutar balik badannya. _Mata mereka bertemu_.

Sial. Cantik sekali gadis pirang ini. Ujar Natsu dalam hati. Gadis itu mulai menghampirinya, membuat Natsu panik. Duuuh, apakah ia kegep lagi memerhatikan gadis itu, ya? Duh gimana dong? Apa dia harus pura-pura amnesia aja lalu kabur? Ah, iya! Ide yang bagus!

"uhmmm, udah bangun?" pertanyaan bodoh, Lucy. Tentu saja.

Pemilik manik merahmuda itu mengangguk kikuk.

"gue dimana?" lelaki itu bertanya dengan nada—pura-pura—bingung. Ia memandang sekelilingnya. Persis seperti apa yang ia lihat di tv yang ia tonton semalam. _Nggak ada ruginya juga semalam gue nemenin Mpok nonton sinetron aneh itu_.

"_hospital_. Oya, tadi gue udah ngeraba-raba elo beserta tas lo, tapi gue nggak nemuin ponsel atau apapun itu untuk hubungin orang terdekat elo."

"hah? Elo ngeraba-raba gue? Cewek mesum." Kalimat itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulutnya. Kini, ia menyilang kedua tangannya dan ditaruh di dada.

"bu.. bukan gitu maksudnya!" Lucy memerah. Ia menahan tawa saat melihat gestur pria di hadapannya itu.

"Omong-omong, kenalan dulu dong. Siapa nama lo?" Lucy mengulurkan tangannya. Lelaki itu panic. Ia langsung memraktekkan apa hyang telah ia rencanakan. Ia memegangi dahinya sambil mengaduh,

"gue…? Gue siapa…?" ujarnya. Lucy tertawa sinis.

"cih. Lo mau ngelawak, ya? Dokter bilang elo tuh cuma luka sedikit. Besok dibawa aktivitas juga udah oke." Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke Natsu, membuat pinky-haired itu merona. Sial, cantik sekali dia.

Menahan keki, Natsu perlahan bangun dari kasurnya, mencabut infus sialan itu lalu kabur meninggalkan Lucy yang terbengong-bengong. Manusia aneh. Kenapa harus kabur? Onthelnya kan masih sama Lucy!

"eeeeh dasar asem! Baru seminggu aja lu dimari udah rusuh. Itu onthel kesayangan guaaaa! Itu onthel udeh turun-temurun! Lahaladalah, toooong. Kudu gimana ini gua? Ntaran kalo buyut gua ngeliat dari sorga begimanahhhhh?" si Mpok uring-uringan setelah melihat Natsu pulang tanpa onthelnya dan akhirnya Natsupun mengarang-ngarang cerita kalau onthelnya ada yang ambil saat ia pipis di pohon.

Natsu mengusap-usap tengkuknya.

"Bang, gimana nih? Lha entar aye keliling dagang kue begimana? Jalan? Gak levl layaw!" umpat si Mpok, sambil memelas minta solusi kepada abang, suaminya.

"yaudeh, itu pan juga bukan kemauannye si Natsu ntu onthel ilang. Kite nabung dulu aje, buat beli lagi yang baru,' si abang mengusap-usap lengan istrinya. Natsu menjadi tidak enak hati.

"tenang Bang, Mpok. Nanti Natsu kerja paruh waktu aja. Kalau soal itu sih, NAtsu jagonya!" ujar Natsu semnagat. Walaupun si Abang dan Mpok menolak, tapi Natsu tetap bersikekeuh.

Sial! Gerbang sudah ditutup. Ini gara-gara onthel itu hilang. Natsu yang belum tau benar tentang transportasi dan kondisi Jakartapun santai-santai saja. Dan alhasil saat dia naik Kopaja, jalanan sudah padat. Iapun turun dan berjalankaki—sesekali lari—ke sekolah barunya ini. Natsu pergi kearah belakang. Aman. Tidak ada yang menjaga. Iapun memanjat gerbang hitam itu dan tsaaaah, sampailah ia di sekolah barunya!

Ia melirik secari kertas di tangannya. 11 IPS 2.

"misi Bu, maaf Saya telat," ucap Nattsu setelah memasuki ruangan berplangkan kelas yang dicarinya. Semua mata tertuju kepadanya. Dan seperti yang Natsu duga, guru yang sedang mengajar itupun menghela napas berat dan mempersilakkannya untuk memperkenalkan diri. Ia menatap lurus-lurus tembok di depannya. Baru kali ini dia merasa deg-degan bertemu dengan orang banyak. Maklum, belasan tahun tinggal di Jepang dan kini kembali ke Tanah Air yang sudah tentu berbeda seratus delapanpuluh derajat.

"Natsu Dragneel. Mohon bantuannya ya teman-teman!" tepuk tahan meriah menggelegar setelah Natsu memperkenalkan diri.

"gue pikir elo amnesia," celetuk suara dari paling belakang. Natsu mengarahkan matanya ke arah suara itu berasal. Manik coklat itu sedang memperhatikannya. Natsu terbelalak. Sial. _Cewek yang kemarin!_

* * *

><p><em>the hell did i write?<em>

_ugggh anyway,_

_hello, fellas!_

_this is my very 1st Nalu fic._

_thanks for reading dan semoga suka, ya!_

_don't forget to review, follow, and fave! :p (onegaaai)_

_bubye!_


End file.
